The one with the breakup
by AthenaStrawberry07
Summary: Chandler and Monica breakup when she thinks he's serious about not wanting to get married. Set in TOW the proposal (part 2) Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own friends, nor do I claim too. This story takes place in The one with the proposal. Kind of like a 'what if' sort of thing. Like what if Monica thought that Chandler really didn't want to get married, so she got back with Richard.**

 **Warning: Mentions or attempt of self harm or suicide. Read at your own risk!**

* * *

 _"If you don't want to get married, then what are we doing here? Are we just wasting our time?" Monica had yelled in the restaurant. She angrily stood up, and stormed out the door._

Chandler quickly sat up, panting. He glanced over at the clock on the nightstand, it was 5:00 in the morning. He was vaguely aware that he was the only one in the apartment, and figured Joey must have spent the night with his date. He stood up slowly, then walked towards the bathroom. He turned the water on, then splashed it on his face. He walked slowly back to his room, then glanced at the ring that he had planned on giving to Monica, but she had actually thought that he didn't want to get married. He took a deep breath, then leaned back on the bed.

He must have drifted back to sleep, because when he woke up again it was 9:00 that same morning. He groaned, getting slowly out of bed. He didn't bother changing out of his sweatpants, as he walked over to his barcalounger and sat down in it. He heard a knock, but didn't bother getting up to see who was at the door.

The door swung open, and Ross stormed in. "You! You hurt my sister!"

Chandler sighed. "I know it," he said, slowly getting up. "Look, I'm sorry. I actually didn't mean to hurt her. But if you want to hit me, go ahead, because I deserve it."

Ross walked over to him until he was just inches away. "I'll make you think you're sorry," he said, then shoved him backwards. "Hurting my sister is unforgivable!" He shoved him again.

Joey and Rachel had walked in then. "Ross, stop!" Joey quickly got between them. "Look, he's sorry."

Rachel just watched. Monica was her best friend, and she got hurt. She agreed with Ross on this, but she didn't say anything, just silently watched.

Ross crossed his arms. "She's better off with Richard anyways. She told me that he actually wanted to marry her. At least he's not afraid of commitment." He said harshly.

Chandler just stood there, staring at the floor. Ross was right. She was better off.

Phoebe came in then, somehow knowing that they would all be here. "Ross stop. He's your friend!" She spoke up, walking over to stand beside Joey, while Rachel walked over to stand beside Ross.

"Well, Monica is my friend." She spoke up. "And Chandler threw that away because why? He's afraid of marriage! Come on Ross, lets go see when Monica and Richard think they will get married." She stormed off.

Ross glared at Chandler once more. "There won't always be someone around to save you!" He stormed off after Rachel.

Chandler watched them leave, then sat back down in the barcalounger. He rested his head in his hands.

Phoebe knelt down beside him. "Chandler, don't listen to them." She whispered, resting a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Monica was in her apartment with Ross, Rachel, and Richard. "I can't believe this!" She said. "Why didn't he want to marry me? Am I really that bad?" She asked shaking her head as if to answer her own question. "Well, anyways. I just need to forget about him." She glanced at Richard, and smiled. "So you said you would marry me?"

Richard nodded. "You know I will. In a heartbeat." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Ross glanced towards the door, expecting the other three to walk in. He would probably kill Chandler if he was to walk in right now. He glanced back to Monica. "You don't need him anyways," he whispered. "You were too good for him."

Rachel nodded in agreement.

Monica smiled. "Thanks guys. Just for being here for me."

* * *

It had been a few days later. Chandler had refused to leave the apartment even for a little bit. He was still sitting in his barcalounger. He leaned back to get comfortable. Thoughts of Monica flashed in his mind. He shook his head as if to clear them, but when that didn't work, he slowly got up and headed for the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet. He needed a permanent solution for his thoughts of her. He grabbed a bottle of sleeping pills, sitting down in the floor. He twisted the cap off, then poured several pills into his hand.

 _She's better off with Richard anyways,_ Ross's words drifted back into his mind. _Better off.. everyone would be better off.._ he thought to himself. He glanced at the pills in his hand. Then swallowing nervously, he quickly put the pills in his mouth.

* * *

Monica had turned to alcohol to help her. She was holding the glass of scotch on the rocks with a twist, and took a sip. Richard had been drinking beside her, but he was only on his first glass, while she was on her fifth.

"Hey, slow down." Richard told her.

Monica took another drink. "No, the drunker I am, the less I feel." She said, taking drink after drink.

Richard sighed, but remained silent as he finished his drink. "Bartender!" He called. "Can I get the check?"

* * *

Rachel was pacing around the apartment. "Monica hasn't been acting herself, since you know.." She said, sitting on the couch next to him.

Ross nodded. "I know. I think she will need help." He clenched his fist. "I am going to punch Chandler for what he did to her!" He stood up to pace like she had been doing moments before.

* * *

Joey walked into the apartment with Phoebe following him. "I just want to check on him before we go," he said. He first went to Chandler's room, but he wasn't there. He took a deep breath, then went to search the rest of the apartment. When he got into the bathroom, he froze in the doorway. "Chandler?" He hurried towards him, the bottle of sleeping pills laid next to him with the remaining pills scattered. He quickly checked for a pulse. "Pheebs! We need an ambulance!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know my friends fanficts normally revolve around Joey, but I really wanted to write one about Chandler. So I hope you enjoyed! Oh, and please review, follow, favorite, or all three. Toodles!**

 **Tall, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welp, I would like to thank my first reviewer for this story. And to the rest of you who have yet to review, then please do so. Thank you!**

* * *

Monica had fallen asleep the night before after she had gotten so wasted. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Richard laying next to her. She sighed softly, then wrapped the robe around her as she stood up and walked out of the bedroom.

Rachel and Ross were sitting on the couch. "How are you feeling?" Ross asked, standing and walking towards her. "Did you sleep okay last night?" About this time, Rachel had joined them.

Monica nodded. "I slept good, and I feel fine, just a pounding headache, probably from drinking too much." She felt a hand wrap around her shoulder, and glanced over to smile at Richard.

Then the door flung open, and Joey stormed in with Phoebe right behind him.

Ross crossed his arms, then walked towards them. "I thought you two were over there with Chandler!"

Joey pushed him backwards. "Thanks to you, and whoever else contributed to this, Chandler's in the hospital." He pushed him again. "He tried to OD!" He pushed him again, this time into Richard.

Monica covered her mouth. She still loved Chandler, despite him not wanting to get married.

Ross pushed him back. "Its not my fault if he couldn't take the pressure of hurting my sister! I told him from the beginning what would happen if he did."

"If he did?" Joey pushed him against the wall. "He didn't even do anything! He was toying with Monica so it would be a surprise when he asked her to marry him!"

"Joey!" Phoebe hurried over and grabbed his arm, gently pulling him away. "I know you're angry, but we need to get to the hospital."

He nodded. "You're right." He headed for the door, with Phoebe following him.

Monica watched them leave, then started crying.

Richard wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Its okay," he whispered.

She miserably shook her head, then collapsed on to the couch, burying her face in a pillow.

"Mon?" Rachel asked, sitting beside her. "He'll be alright, but are you?" She asked, rubbing her back for comfort.

* * *

Chandler looked like he was asleep when Phoebe walked into the hospital room. She took a seat beside the bed. Joey had went to talk to the doctor in private, so she was hoping that things would be okay. She wrapped her hand in his. "Oh, Chandler." She whispered softly. She leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Monica?" Chandler asked drowsily.

He still had his eyes closed, so Phoebe wasn't sure if he was talking to her or not. "No, Mon isn't here." She said softly. "Its just me right now, Joey went to talk to the doctor. But you're going to be alright."

He flicked his eyes open a slit, then closed them again. "I'm sorry.." he murmured softly, drifting back into sleep.

She glanced up when the door opened and Joey came in. He sat down on Chandler's other side.

"He woke up while you were gone, but then he went back to sleep." She said.

He sighed softly. "The doctor says he's going to be fine, just have to keep him another night for observations."

* * *

They had finally gotten Monica back to bed and now she was resting, Richard had stayed in the room with her. Ross and Rachel were sitting on the couch.

"Do you think he actually tried to kill himself or seeking attention?" Rachel asked after a moment of silence.

Ross shrug. "I think he's just seeking attention, you know?" He picked up a magazine, and flipped through it, leaving Rachel in silence.

Rachel sighed, fiddling nervously with her hands. "But what if it was because of something we said yesterday?" She asked, worriedly. "Should we check on him?" She walked over to the phone and picked it up, then dialed Phoebe's number. Phoebe always answered her phone, but today, it went to voicemail after the fourth ring. She then decided to try Joey, but it went straight to voicemail, which meant it had been turned off. She sighed. "They won't answer their cell phones."

Ross sighed. "Don't worry about them. Chandler hurt Monica, and now he's just seeking attention. Simple as that."

* * *

It had been a few days later, they had allowed to let Chandler go home but had given Joey the number to a therapist that they suggested he see. Chandler was propped up against the outside wall of the hospital, lighting up a cigarette. He paced around outside, waiting for the other two.

Joey followed Phoebe out of the double doors and over to where Chandler was waiting. They were able to haul a cab and started back towards the apartment.

* * *

Rachel was standing outside of apartment 20, propped up against the wall. She didn't know what or who she was waiting on. But quickly piped up a bit when she saw Joey walking around the corner. "How's Chandler?" She asked hesitantly.

Joey glanced at her, then unlocked the door. "He's fine." He said, then pushed the door open. "Phoebe is outside with him until he finishes his cigarette." He started into the apartment, then paused to glance at her. "Why are you even talking to me? Thought you were on Monica's side on this."

Rachel sighed. "I am, but I just don't think its fair that we have to lose friends because of the side we pick."

Ross stepped outside of the apartment. "Chandler okay?" He asked. "Or is he just seeking attention like he always was?"

Joey glared at him. "Knock it off!"

About that time, Phoebe came around the corner with Chandler right behind her.

He had his hands in his pockets, and staring at the floor.

She huffed, then grabbed his hand in hers and led him back into the apartment.

Joey watched them go in, then glared at Ross. "Look, man. He is not just seeking attention! He's hurting. And if you aren't going to be supportive, then go back into your apartment and leave us alone!"

Ross started towards him, but Rachel stopped him and pulled him back. "Come on, we have to get back in there to Monica." She said.

Ross pulled away from her, then he once again started towards Joey. He pushed him into the wall. "I have always been supportive of him! But now it involves my sister!"

Joey pushed him back. "Yah, well. Chandler is like a brother to me, so I'll stand up for him. Your sister hurt him. I told her that he wasn't really against marriage, but she didn't listen to me. Just because Richard still loved her." He pushed him again.

Ross grabbed his arm, then twisted it around his back, then shoved him into the wall. "Chandler is dead to me!" He shoved him to the floor. "Come on, Rach. Let's go check on Mon." He stormed back into the apartment.

Rachel wanted to check to make sure Joey was okay before she followed him back inside.

* * *

After getting into the apartment, Chandler had laid on the couch, and not gotten up since. Phoebe was sitting on the closest barcalounger, watching him. "Chandler?" She asked, kneeling down beside him. She wrapped her hand around his. "Want to talk about it? That might help."

Chandler shook his head. "No, thank you."

Joey staggered into the apartment. "How is he?" He asked, signaling towards Chandler.

Phoebe shrug. "He won't talk to me," she glanced at him. "What happened to you?" She asked.

He took his jacket off, and tossed it into his room. "Nothing to be concerned about." He answered, then walked over to join them. "Chandler, buddy. Come on, talk to us."

Chandler groaned. "I don't want to talk about it!" He buried his head under a pillow.

Joey glanced at the number the doctor had given him, then back towards Chandler. "I'm going to call this person." He said, walking towards the phone.

Phoebe watched him go into his room, then closed the door. She glanced back at Chandler, then rubbed his back to comfort him. "Cry, talk, something." She begged him. "You need to let this out somehow." She sighed when he didn't say anything.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I will try to get Monica in it more, and sorry for Ross being suck a jerk in this story. Oh, and I also love Mondler, so I'm not going to break them up for good, don't worry. Welp, review, follow, favorite, or all of the above. Toodles!**

 **Tall, out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope this chapter will be to your expectations. And as always, read, review, follow, and favorite. Yes, do all of the above. :)**

* * *

Monica had fallen asleep in Richard's arms last night. She slipped out of the bed, and walked slowly out of the room. Ross and Rachel were sleeping on the couch. She crept passed them so she wouldn't disturb them, then slipped out the door. She walked across the hall to Apartment 19, then slowly and softly opened the door. "Hello?" She called out, her voice no more than a whisper. "Chandler!" She called out, then walked slowly towards his room, and opened the door.

He was sprawled out on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Chandler?" She asked softly, walking towards him. "Where's Phoebe and Joey at?" She sat down on edge of the bed, gently touching his arm. She sighed when he didn't answer her. "Chandler?" She tried again, lightly shaking him.

Chandler finally glanced towards her, looking confused at first. "Why.. why are you here?" He asked, before glancing back towards the ceiling.

Monica sighed. "You know, you weren't the only one hurt." She said a little harsher than she meant too. "I was also hurt or did you know that? But Richard said that he had wanted everything I did. Marriage, more kids.. but all you did was pushed me away."

Chandler flinched at her tone. He rolled over on his side so he was facing the wall, with his back to her.

Monica stood up. "Because of this, we are all separated, on different sides of this argument. Our argument. Don't you even care that our friends are divided now because of you?!"

"Be.. Because of me?" Chandler rolled around to face her. He propped himself up on his elbows. "What? This whole thing isn't my fault, some of it, but not all of it."

"Monica, I think you should go now," Phoebe said from the doorway.

Monica didn't move from her spot. "Well it isn't my fault! I was the victim here!"

Chandler stood up from the bed. "The victim?" He repeated softly, then covered his mouth with his hand. She was right, this was his fault. He slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor.

Phoebe grabbed Monica's arm, and pulled her out of the room. "I said I think you should go." She said, pointing towards the door.

Monica glanced back towards Chandler's room, then sighed. "I'll go," she said, walking out the door and back to her own apartment. Ross was awake when she walked in.

"Where was you?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

She sighed. "I just went to talk to Chandler," she confessed. "He thinks part of this is my fault." She sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Chandler was still sitting in the floor when Phoebe came back in, with Joey following her. He was just staring ahead like he was looking at something.

"Chandler?" Joey asked, kneeling beside him. "What happened?" He lightly shook him, but got no response. "Come on," he pulled him to his feet, then helped him back to the bed. He glanced at Phoebe. "So what happened?" He asked.

Phoebe sighed. "Monica came by earlier, and practically accused him of hurting her. She said that she was the victim."

He took a deep breath. "I can't believe this," he mumbled to himself, then walked out of the room.

Phoebe sat down beside Chandler. She pulled the cover over him, then kissed his forehead. "Your gonna be alright, you'll get through this." She whispered encouragingly.

* * *

Monica still had her head on Ross's shoulder, when she heard the door swing open. She jumped, then glanced towards the door. Ross signaled for her to stay, then he stood up. "What do you want?"

Joey was just glaring at Monica. "A relationship takes two people to ruin it, not just one!"

Monica just glanced at her hands, remaining silent.

Ross pushed him towards the door. "You can't just come in here and yell at me sister!"

Joey glared at him. "Well your sister just came over to my apartment to yell at Chandler! And I will not tolerate that!"

Ross pushed him again. "Chandler doesn't need you fighting his battles for him!"

Joey pushed him back. "No? Well Monica doesn't need you to fight for her either! She's capable of taking care of herself!" He turned away to leave.

Ross pushed him into the door, causing it to close back. "Monica is vulnerable right now!" He argued, then grabbed him by the shirt collar. "She honestly needs me, but Chandler doesn't need you! He can look out for himself." He punched him continuously.

Rachel, who had woken up during the commotion, hurried over. "Stop!" She said, pulling Ross off Joey. "This isn't right, none of it is." She gently pushed Ross back towards Monica, then glanced at Joey, who was laying against the door, his eyes wide.

Monica had watched the commotion, Richard was sitting beside her.

Rachel pulled Joey to his feet, but he almost fell when she let go of him. He glared once more towards Ross, then slipped out the door. Rachel closed it behind him, then glanced over at Ross. "So how far would that have gone if I hadn't intervened?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Ross just shrug, then walked over to sit beside Monica on the couch, with Richard on her other side.

* * *

Phoebe had stayed with Chandler until she was sure he had fallen asleep, then walked out of the room. She heard something crash into the door. Taking a deep breath, she walked over and opened it.

Joey was laying on the ground, beat pretty bad. "Ouch," he said.

Phoebe covered her mouth, then quickly reached down to help him up. "Are you okay?" She asked, leading him into the apartment and towards the couch.

He sat down. "I'm alright." He said. "I stood up for Chandler and I would do it again in a heartbeat, even if it kills me."

* * *

Chandler had heard them talking in the other room. He sighed, smacking his head against the pillow. He felt like he might cost his best friend his life. He took a deep breath, then got up and walked over to the window. He opened it and climbed out. Maybe if he just disappeared then things would be better.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well? What did y'all think? Review, please! Toodles!**

 **Tall, out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all. I'm kind of enjoying this story, so I decided to write a new chapter. Hope its good for y'all! And to my reviewers, I know its a little darker than the friends episodes are, but this story sort of took a life of its own. Thank y'all for reviewing!**

* * *

"Chandler's gone!" Phoebe said, coming out of his room. "No note, nothing." She said, glancing into the bathroom. "He's not here!"

Joey walked out of his room. "I don't know where he would go. I wish we knew when he had left." He started towards the door. "Come on, Pheebs." They hurried out of the apartment.

When they got outside the ground was wet and it was pouring rain. Phoebe held up her umbrella. "I guess we should split up now?"

Joey nodded in agreement. "Good idea."

* * *

Monica glanced out the window, and watched the rain fall from the sky. She wanted to step out on the balcony, but she would get soaked if she did. She heard footsteps walking towards her and a strong arm wrapped around her shoulder. "Monica, I need to ask you something." Richard said, kissing her cheek.

Monica glanced at him. "What is it?" She asked, sounding excited.

Richard glanced over at Rachel and Ross who were watching excitedly, then he glanced back at Monica. "Monica, you know I love you and would do anything for you. So would you do me the pleasure of.." he got down on one knee and opened a small ring box. "Will you marry me?"

Monica looked so excited as she nodded. "I will!"

Richard slid the ring on her finger, then stood up and hugged her tightly, while Rachel and Ross cheered in the background.

* * *

Joey hurried into Central Perk. "Chandler?!" He called out, looking everywhere in the small coffee house. "Chandler!" He called again, running back outside. He wished he had known where Chandler worked at so that he could check there. He paused to catch his breath, when he saw Phoebe running towards him. She had to stop to rest before she could speak. "I think I know where he is!" She said quickly.

He glanced at her. "Where? No time, lets go and find him then!"

* * *

Chandler stood on top of the Brooklyn Bridge, glancing over the edge. He hoped that no one would find him since he didn't want to be found. He closed his eyes and just felt the cold rain on him. He was soaked, but he didn't care. He pulled out his cell phone, and called Monica's apartment. "Hey, Mon. I am so sorry for what I put you through. If I could rewind time, I would. I have to go now. I love you so much, but you are so much better off without me.. everybody is. Well, that's it. Bye." He hung up, then slid his phone back into his pocket. He climbed up on the rail of the bridge, to get ready to jump.

"Chandler, stop!" Joey called when him and Phoebe paused in front of him. "This is not the solution. You need to talk to Mon, and maybe work things out with her." He took a step towards him. "Please get down."

Chandler glanced over his shoulder at them. "You'll all be better off without me." He said softly.

Phoebe stepped forward. "That's not true! We love you and always will." She said, then climbed up to stand beside him. "Come on. Let's get you a nice cup of coffee." She took his hand in hers. "Lets get off here before someone gets hurt."

He slowly nodded, then jumped down from the rail, and landed beside Joey.

Phoebe jumped down behind him. "Come on, let's head back to the apartment," she suggested.

* * *

Monica glanced at the ring that Richard had put on her finger. "Look!" She said excitedly, showing it to Ross and Rachel. "I'm finally engaged!" She squealed excitedly. They all celebrated with a group hug.

"We should get some champaign," Rachel suggested excitedly.

Monica nodded excitedly, as Rachel and Ross left to get some. She had heard the phone ring while Richard was proposing, but she didn't answer it. She walked over to listen to the message. She heard Chandler's voice on the machine. _"Hey, Mon. I am so sorry for what I put you through. If I could rewind time, I would. I have to go now. I love you so much, but you are so much better off without me.. everybody is. Well, that's it. Bye."_ She had to listen to the message again just to see if she heard him right. Did he honestly think they would be better off without him? "I'll be back!" She called to Richard who was in their room.

"Okay!" He called back.

She took a deep breath, then walked outside into the hallway. She walked across the hall and knocked on the door, but no one answered.

* * *

Ross and Rachel had bought a bottle of champagne, and were on their way back. Rachel had decided to break the silence. "This isn't right. The others should be celebrating with us too," she said.

Ross sighed. "I know it. But it will just be us four."

Rachel walked on in silence, not sure of what else to say. They made it back to the apartment. "Let's celebrate!"

* * *

 _He woke up in a padded white room, why was he here? He tried to get up, but his hands were handcuffed together. He tried to get away, but the more he pulled, the more the handcuffs hurt. "Joey!" He called out. "Pheebs?" He struggled, wondering why no one came to help him. "Anyone there?" He tried again. There was no answer. Everything was silent. He struggled again. "Help!"_

Chandler quickly sat up, glancing around nervously. He was in his room back in Apartment 19. He took several deep and shaky breaths, then laid back down. He missed Monica like crazy and wished that things would go back to normal. He smacked his head against his pillow. Why'd he have to screw this up? She was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

* * *

 **Thanks to my awesome reviewers for reviewing, and sorry for not updating in a while. I know it seems hopeless at this point, but I'm not going to keep Mondler away from each other for long, I promise. Well, you know the drill. Review, follow, or favorite if you haven't done so already.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just got an awesome review, so yay! I'm thinking about uploading this story to wattpad too, what do y'all think about that? Anyways, I have anotha chappie here! :)**

* * *

Monica tried knocking again the next morning, and waited for someone to answer. She had to talk to Chandler to figure out what was going on. She took a deep breath as the door opened.

Joey was standing there, looking half asleep. "Mon? What are you doing here?" He asked, crossing his arms.

She was taken aback by his sudden hostility towards her. "Look, I need to talk to Chandler. Its important." She said softly, swaying back and forth. "I had received a message from him yesterday saying that I was better off without him, so I was going to ask him about it."

Phoebe walked out of Chandler's room, looking exhausted. She walked over to them. "I don't think that would be a good idea." She spoke up. "You know, he had this whole proposal planned out for you, but then you get back at Richard, so I guess congratulations are in order," she signaled to the ring on Monica's left hand. "He asked you, huh? And you so happened to say yes? How would you think he would react if he saw that ring on your finger?"

Monica was silent for a moment. "What was I suppose to tell him? No because the guy I love doesn't want to get married?" She sighed in exasperation. "I want marriage."

Joey held up his hand for her to be silent. "So, let me get this straight. Marriage is more important than what you had with Chandler?" He shook his head, but before she could say anything, he slammed the door.

Monica just stared at the closed door, then went back into her own apartment. She would have to choose between Chandler and marriage? She shook her head, then sat down on the couch.

* * *

Phoebe had sat down on the couch. "How would he even take the news of her being engaged to Richard now?" She asked softly, glancing at her hands. They had both alternated staying up, keeping watch on him.

Joey was pacing back and forth, rubbing his head. "I don't know, we can't tell him though."

She sighed. "I know it." She stood up. "I'll just go and check on him," she said, then walked into his room.

Chandler was laying on his side with his back to her, but she knew he wasn't sleeping. She sat on edge of the bed beside him. "Chandler?" She asked softly. "Why don't we just go into the kitchen and eat a nice warm meal?"

He rolled over to glance at her. "Is it just you and Joey here?" He asked softly to which she simply just nodded. He sat up slowly. "Alright," he answered getting up.

She placed her hand in his, then led him out of the room. "Look whose awake."

Joey glanced over at them. "Hey, man. Feeling any better today?" He walked into the kitchen, then poured a glass of coffee.

Chandler sat in the barcalounger. "Not really," he answered.

Phoebe had gone to scramble an egg.

Joey walked back over to him, then handed him the cup of coffee. "Here you go. Phoebe is fixing you some breakfast." He sat down in the other barcalounger. "So you're not feeling any better, but how are you now?"

Chandler took a small drink of the coffee. "I miss Mon, and I want to talk to her again."

A few moments later, Phoebe came back with a plate of eggs. "Here you go," she said, handing it to him.

* * *

Rachel and Ross dropped by half an hour ago to spend time with Monica and Richard. "They wouldn't even let me talk to him.." Monica was saying. "They both looked tired though."

Rachel wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Listen, Mon. You're engaged to Richard now."

Monica shook her head. "I know, but I think he tried to kill himself yesterday. He had left a disturbing message on my answering machine last night, and I was going to ask him about it, but they won't let me see him today."

Ross clenched his fist. "Don't worry about him, Mon. He's probably just seeking attention. You just focus on marrying Richard."

Monica gave a slight smile. "Okay," she said.

* * *

Chandler had fallen asleep in the barcalounger. Joey grabbed some cover, then him and Phoebe covered him up. They both sat down on the couch. "Pheebs, you go ahead and get some sleep, I'll take first watch," Joey suggested.

Phoebe nodded. "Sure." She laid down on the other side of the couch, and quickly fell asleep.

Joey kept almost dozing off when someone banged on the door. He glanced over at Chandler and Phoebe, whom were both still sleeping, then walked over to the door and opened it. "What?" He asked tiredly.

Ross was standing there. "What's the deal not letting Monica talk to Chandler?" He asked.

Joey glared at him. "We don't think he could have handled seeing her, especially with a ring on her finger!"

Ross just rolled his eyes. "He just seeking attention again? Mon told us about the call on her answering machine from him, saying that we're better off without him."

Joey shook his head. "No he's not, now just leave us alone. Let us try and help him, and you just worry about Mon." He closed the door, then went back to his previous chair.

* * *

Ross just punched the wall, then went back into Monica's apartment. He paused beside Rachel. Monica had fallen asleep on Richard's shoulder watching a movie. He pulled the cover over her. "Look at her," he said softly, as Richard wiggled out from under her.

Rachel and Richard were also just watching her. "Does she know you went across the hall?" Rachel asked, crossing her arms.

He shook his head. "I don't believe so. They were watching the movie when I left," he answered.

* * *

Phoebe woke up around 5:00 that morning. "Joey?" She asked. "You still awake?" She heard a silent groan, so figured he must have accidentally drifted off. She sat up on the couch. She glanced over at the barcalounger where Chandler was still lying. His eyes were opened, staring at the ceiling. She leaned closer to him. "Chandler?" She asked softly. "You up? How long have you been awake?"

Chandler jumped when she spoke. "Maybe for an hour? You were both sleeping.." he murmured softly. But before she could say anything else, he drifted off again.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I had trouble finding an ending to this chapter, so I hope I did alright there. Anyways, stories feed off of reviews which is probably why this one and my other were doing so well. And anyways, you know the drill: review, follow, favorite, all preferably all three if you haven't already. Thanks!**

 **Tall, out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I would love to say a huge thank you to my reviewer. And now I bring you, Chapter 6. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. Welp.. now I present to you... the next chapter!**

* * *

Phoebe had decided to get up and put on breakfast. She wasn't going to let Chandler starve himself, even if he wanted to. She threw the eggshells in the garbage, as she took the bacon off the grill. She used the spoon to keep stirring the eggs so that they wouldn't stick to the side of the pan. When everything was done, she got out three plates, then put eggs and bacon on all three of them. She walked back over to the other two. "Joey, wake up." She said, shaking him. "You had accidently fell asleep there."

Joey rubbed his eyes. "Oops, sorry about that."

She nodded. "Its alright." She then walked over to wake Chandler up. "Wake up, its time for breakfast," she said.

Chandler groaned as he opened his eyes. "I'm awake," he murmured sleepily.

"Good," she walked back over to the counter, then grabbed two of the three plates, and walked back over to them. "One for Chandler, one for Joey," she went back for the last plate, then sat on the couch beside Joey. "And one for me. Now we can eat."

* * *

Monica woke up the next morning, glancing around. She remembered falling asleep on the couch while her and Richard were watching a movie. She glanced towards the door, picturing the others walking in like they normally would. She sighed, as she fiddled with her hands, then turned her gaze back to the tv. Someone must have turned it off last night, because she was staring at a blank screen. When she heard the door open, she quickly glanced over her shoulder.

Richard and Ross came in, both holding bags of food. "I hope you're hungry, sweetie." Richard said, walking over to sit beside her, then he leaned over and kissed her.

Monica smiled. "I sure am."

Rachel came out of the bedroom. "I smell food," she said excitedly, walking over to Ross. "What are we having?"

Ross dug threw the bag he was holding, handing out the food that was in it. "You better be hungry," he smiled, then gave her a quick kiss.

Monica felt happier than she had in a long while. She was here with her real friends and her fiancee, but she still missed the other three, especially Chandler. He could always make her laugh, that was for sure.

* * *

Chandler pushed his plate away, not eating very much. "That was good, Pheebs." He smiled, then stood up and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He paced around, looking for a way to get out of here. He was glad that Phoebe and Joey stayed by him threw this, but he really needed a drink at the bar. He walked over towards the window, then silently opened it. Then he pulled himself up and slid out the window.

* * *

Monica glanced at her watch. "Guys, I need to go for a walk." She said, after everyone had got done eating. She grabbed her jacket, then walked towards the door and walked out before anyone could say anything.

She had quickly walked out of the apartment building, and walked along the sidewalk of Manhattan, New York. She watched the cars go up and down the road on the busy street. She took a deep breath, before crossing the street. She had her back turned to the road, when the sound of squealing tires made her turn around, her eyes wide.

* * *

Phoebe stood up. "He's been in there for a really long time." She said, then walked over and knocked on the bathroom door. "Chandler?" She called out, knocking again. "Everything alright in there?"

Joey had come up beside her. "Pheebs, step back." He backed away, then took a running-go towards the door, and rammed his shoulder into it, which sent him staggering backwards.

Phoebe pushed the door open, then walked inside. "Chandler?" She covered her mouth. "He's gone again!"

* * *

Ross glanced at his watch. "Maybe we should go and look for her to make sure she's okay?" He suggested. "Come on, Rach." He said, heading for the door.

Rachel nodded in agreement, hurrying after him. "Let's go!"

Richard followed after them. He needed to talk to Monica about how she was feeling to see if he could do anything for her.

* * *

Chandler had spotted Monica, but he didn't really want to talk to her, so he was going to go the other way, when he spotted the car leaving the road, and heading straight for her. "Mon!" He called out, then bolted across the street in front of incoming traffic. He sighed in relief when they all managed to stop in time before hitting him.

Everything after that seemed to go in slow motion. When Monica had turned around after hearing the squealing tires, he pushed her out of the way just in time. The car missed its selected target, but hit him instead.

Monica watched in horror as he was thrown on the hood of the car, but then when the car slammed on its brakes, he slid off and hit the pavement. Everyone seemed to be frozen, no one moving or anything.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Someone reviewed and said that something bad should happen to Chandler, so that maybe it would bring them closer again. And dun dun dun! I hope they are satisfied with this chapter, as are the rest of you. I really liked the idea of something happening to him, so here we are. Hope it was worth the read! Review, follow, favorite, or all the above. Sorry its short though.**

 **Tall, out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Howdy. Thanks to my reviewers for the last chapter, and once again, sorry it was short, but I will try to make up for that with this one. And I'm getting so many great ideas for what can happen next, and I would love to say thank you! This story would not have made it this far if it wasn't for you lovely people. :)**

* * *

After the accident, Monica remembered seeing the others in the background, all seven of them, Richard included, was frozen in shock at what had just happened. She couldn't bring herself to say anything, or move, or scream, anything. She had just stood there, vaguely aware that Richard had put his arms around her. She didn't know who had called for an ambulance, but she could hear the sirens in the distance. She couldn't even force herself to glance at Chandler, who was still laying on the ground, not moving. She buried her face in Richard's shoulder, tears falling freely down her cheeks.

Now they were all in the waiting room of the hospital. She couldn't say anything, nobody could. All she could think about was that Chandler had risked his life to save her. But why? Why would he even do that? She didn't deserve to be saved after everything she put him through.

Rachel and Phoebe were sitting beside her, trying to console her. Ross and Joey had went to talk to the doctor. And Richard was pacing around the waiting room.

Silence passed between them for what seemed like hours. How many hours had they been here? She wasn't really sure. She started biting on her fingernails nervously. She really wanted to talk to Chandler, and see why he would risk his life this way. She rubbed her head with her hands in frustration. What was taking so long? She glanced up when she spotted Ross and Joey coming back. She quickly stood up. "How is he?" She asked hesitantly, not really sure if she wanted to know the answer or not.

Ross sighed. "Mon, its not looking too good. The doctors are hopeful though."

Monica just stared at him for a long time, then sat back down in her seat. She felt tears slide down her cheeks, as she buried her face in her hands. Rachel pulled her into a hug, while Phoebe rubbed her back for comfort.

Joey just stood a little ways off, watching them, Ross tried to help calm Monica down, and Richard went back to pacing. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

A nurse finally came out of the room, then walked over to where the group was waiting. "I wish I had better news to give. We've already almost lost him twice. He's got a few broken ribs, a broken arm, and possibly some internal injuries."

Monica gasped. "When can we see him?" She asked, standing up quickly.

The nurse sighed tiredly. "You can all go on in right now. He's in a coma right now though." She informed them, then walked off.

Monica glanced at the others, then hurried to the door. She pushed it open, then walked towards the bed he was laying on. She covered her mouth. His right arm was in a cast, and he had a bandage around his head. She hesitantly sat down in the chair beside his bed, then took his hand in hers. "Wake up, please wake up." She whispered softly. "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand," she pleaded, but there was no response. She glanced up at the others who were slowly creeping in.

* * *

Monica had fallen asleep in her chair, when she woke up, the others were gone. She wanted to call out to them to see where they went, but she remained silent. She glanced back towards Chandler, who looked peaceful. She lightly squeezed his hand. "Please wake up.." she pleaded softly. "I need to ask you why you pushed me out of the way, we weren't together then.." she broke off, brushing the tears from her eyes. "I am so sorry, you were right. It does take two people to ruin a relationship." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that I didn't listen when you told me that earlier."

She started to remove her hand from his to see if she could find the others, when she felt a gentle squeeze. "Chandler..?" She asked softly, quickly standing up. "You okay?" She asked. She sighed when he didn't respond to her voice, then slowly sat back down. Maybe it was just wishful hoping. She once again started to remove her hand from his, and felt the familiar gentle squeeze she had felt earlier. This time she was sure. "Chandler? Can you hear me now?" She asked softly, standing up again.

Chandler opened his eyes a slit, then closed them again. He just laid there, listening to the beeping sounds of the heart monitor. He was vaguely aware of Monica sitting next to him. But where was he? How did he get here? And how long had he been here? He took a deep painful breath. "Ow," he said softly. "I hurt."

She nodded. "I know, I know. You were just hit by a car. You remember? You pushed me out of the way."

He opened his eyes again, then glanced at her. "I was what?" He yelped in pain when he tried to quickly sit up.

She gently pushed him back down. "Don't. You have to stay there and relax." She walked towards the door, then opened it. She saw the others sitting around the room. "Guys, he's awake!" She told them, before ducking back in.

The others followed her.

She sat back down in her chair. "Chandler, can you remember anything about the accident?" She asked softly.

Chandler glanced from her to the others, then back again. "No, what accident? Is that why I'm in here?"

Monica nodded. "I'm afraid so. As I said, I was in the path of the car, and you pushed me out of the way, and the car hit you instead."

He glanced up towards the ceiling, not really sure what to say next. Silence just passed threw the room, no one wanting to be the first to break it.

Monica thought a moment. "Do you remember us breaking up?" She asked hesitantly. Chandler glanced at her. That confused expression was the only answer that she had needed.

Chandler glanced over at the others, before closing his eyes again. He felt like he had been hit by a ton of bricks instead of by a car. They had broke up? What stupid thing had he done this time?

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! The end of Chapter 7. I hope this chapter met expectations. And I would love to thank the reviewer who gave me a ton of great ideas for this story. May not seem like it now, but I do plan on Mondler getting back together. They were my favorite couple on the show, along with Ross and Rachel. And I always thought Joey and Phoebe would have made a cute couple too. Welp, review, follow, favorite, or all three and let me know what you thought!**

 **Tall, out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm loving this story so much, that I update as frequently as I can. And I love to keep everyone reading. Oh, right, time for a little truth. Before Chapter 6, I was going to let him go to a bar and drink so much that he would get alcohol poisoning, and yah, I thought about making him leave town at least for a little while anyways. I had so many ideas, so many what ifs that I wanted to test out, but this story took a form of its own. So I'm just kind of following along with it, going where it takes me if you will. Well, I'm blabbering, so I'll just shut up, and write this chapter already, sound good? Thanks to my reviewers for well, reviewing. :) And I'm so glad y'all are liking this.**

* * *

Monica stayed with Chandler while the others went for coffee in the hospital cafeteria. She was holding his hand as tightly as she could, as if she was afraid to let go. He was asleep, but she didn't care. She loved watching him sleep anyways. She leaned her head against the back of the chair. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact of him forgetting that they had broke up. She took a deep breath. How was she suppose to explain this to me, and the fact that she was engaged to Richard now, instead of him. She sat there, thinking about ways to break the news to him, but then something else crossed her mind. Did she still love Richard or did she just use him to make Chandler jealous?

She took a deep breath, trying to decide how she felt right now. Because of their breakup, the gang had been split into two separate groups on two different sides of the argument. She wondered briefly if this would bring them close again, then felt a gentle squeeze, and snapped out of her thoughts. She saw Chandler's pretty blue eyes glancing back at her. "Hey, you're awake," she smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Chandler just shrug, not really sure of what to say. They weren't together anymore, so why did she care now? He didn't answer her question, just glanced at the ceiling, not saying anything.

She sighed, then moved closer to the bed, sitting on the edge of it. "Chandler, I think we need to talk," she said softly. "Look, I didn't tell you much last night about our breakup. You were kidding around about never wanting to get married, and so I took it literal, then Richard told me he loved me and was willing to marry me. So after our big fight, I went back to him.." she paused to glance at him. She wondered if he was even listening, because he was still staring at the ceiling. "And so, he has even proposed to me," she finished.

Chandler continued staring at the ceiling, instead of talking to her. Why bother talking? Sounds to him like he had already screwed up this relationship.

Monica sighed, then waved her hand in front of his face. "Chandler?" She asked. "Chandler, look at me," she pleaded. "Please?" She sighed when she got no response from him. "Chandler, please," she begged. She was about to go get the doctor or a nurse or someone, when the heart monitor started making a strange beeping sound. "Chandler..?"

A couple of nurses and a doctor hurried in. "He's in shock," one of the nurses said, while the other shooed Monica out of the room.

Monica covered her mouth, as tears poured down her cheeks.

"Mon?" A voice asked behind her, and she turned around to lay her head down on whoever spoke's shoulder. She wasn't sure who it was at the moment, she just knew that she needed someone to cry on.

"Come on over here, and sit down," another voice said, guiding her to where the waiting area was. "Now tell us what happened."

Monica blinked a couple of times. Ross had been the first one to speak, and then it was Rachel who asked what happened. She couldn't speak for a moment, trying to compose herself. "I.. I don't know.." she finally answered. "I was talking to Chandler, and then the next thing I know, doctors and nurses are coming in and say something about him going in shock and they made me leave.." she said silently, as if she didn't want to believe it.

Joey handed her a cup of water. "Here, drink this," he encouraged her.

She started drinking the water. Thoughts raced threw her mind. Would Chandler be okay? What if he wasn't? How would she handle that? And most importantly, what had caused him to go into shock? It couldn't of been what she was saying, because he never responded to that. In fact, he had been unresponsive since he woke up. She bit on her fingernail nervously.

Phoebe and Richard were talking about something a little ways off, while Rachel, Ross, and Joey was making sure she was okay. This wasn't right, Chandler should be here too, making up some stupid joke or something. He always knew how to make her laugh. She buried her face in her hands, and started crying.

* * *

After what felt like hours, a tired nurse came out. She walked over to the group that was huddled in the waiting room. She took a deep breath, as they stood up, waiting for news on their friend. She knew they were hoping for good news. "He is stable for now," she told them. "He went into shock, we think it may have been because of the traumatic experience that he just went threw. This has been the third time that we nearly lost him, I can't guarantee another miracle save after this one."

Monica glanced at the nurse, not sure of what to say at this point. "Ca.. can we see him?"

The nurse sighed. "He's resting now, and probably won't be awake until tomorrow," she warned. "But it might help a bit for him to know that you are all here. Normally after this, we would send the patient's family and friends home, but I want you all to be by his side. So go on in," she smiled, then walked off.

Monica headed for the door, then pushed it open. It wasn't like the first time she had come in here, now he had a machine that was breathing for him. The nurse failed to mention that. She walked over to the bedside, then sat down in her previous chair. Ross and Richard stood beside her, while Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe was on the other side of the bed.

* * *

Monica must have fallen asleep, because when she woke up, it was the next morning. She sat up, then took Chandler's hand in hers. "Please wake up," she begged. "If you did it once, I have faith you will do it again." She sighed when he didn't wake up. "Chandler, please..?" She felt a hand on her shoulder, and glanced up to see Richard standing there.

She noticed that Joey was sitting on the other side of the bed, talking quietly to his best bud. Where was everyone else though? She glanced back over at Chandler. "Richard, I think we need to talk." She said, standing up.

Richard nodded, then followed her out of the room. "What is it, Mon?" He asked.

Monica fought the tears that threatened to come. "Look, you know I love you, right? But I have been thinking, and I have decided something. When Chandler gets out of here, he's going to need me. He can't even remember why we broke up in the first place, so he will really need me after this. I want to be there for him, but I can't be if I'm planning our wedding," she said softly.

Richard nodded. "I understand."

She pulled the ring off her finger, staring at it. "I'm sorry," she whispered, handing it back to him. "But my heart has always belonged to Chandler."

He nodded. "He's a lucky guy, I just hope he knows that." He kissed her cheek. "Let me know how it goes," he whispered, then walked off.

Monica watched him leave, then walked back into the room. She reclaimed her spot by the bed, then took his hand in hers again. "Chandler, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." She said softly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

Joey glanced at her in surprise. "Does that mean..?"

Monica nodded. "I broke up with Richard," she confirmed. "So I'm not engaged anymore." She turned her attention back to Chandler. "You're going to be okay," she whispered to him. "I just know it, and we're all right here for you."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Welp? How was that? Aww, come on, don't tell me you didn't see this coming. So, what? Was I going to just make Chandler okay just like that? Why would I do that? That's no fun! I'm a very mean person, [insert evil laugh here] anyways you know the drill. Follow, favorite, comment, do all three, and then tell me what other evil things I could do cause honestly, I am not ready to end this story yet.  
**

 **Tall, out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks reviewers! I really hope you are all enjoying reading this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I'm not quite ready to end it yet, but I suppose all stories come to an end at some point, right? And I'm thinking very seriously about uploading this story to wattpad, because its by far my most successful story I have written thus far. :) Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It had been a few days later. Monica had refused to leave his bedside, because she wanted to be there when he woke up. She had drifted off to sleep by accident, only waking up when she felt him squeeze her hand. But when she opened her eyes, he was still asleep. She sighed softly, then glanced towards the door as it opened.

Rachel walked in followed by Joey, Ross, and Phoebe. "We are back!" Rachel spoke up, walking over to stand beside Monica with Ross beside her, while Joey and Phoebe stayed to the other side of the bed.

Monica was happy that everyone was here again, and missed it so much. She missed going to Central Perk with everyone. She missed laughing and cracking jokes. Ross, Rachel, and Richard could never make her laugh as much as Chandler always had. She reached over and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Chandler," she whispered softly.

Even though they were together in the room again, she still felt the tension. She tightened her grip around his hand. "Chandler?" She whispered softly. "It may be awhile before we can fully be together again, but I just want you to know that I will always love you."

The room fell in complete silence, no one knowing what to say, or whether or not they should break the silence. Monica enjoyed this time to get her thoughts together. She reached over and touched the cast around his right arm. "I'll always be here for you," she whispered softly.

Not long after that, Chandler slowly opened his eyes, wincing slightly at the bright light. No one spoke for a long time afterwards, not even him. He took a deep, painful breath. "Ow," he said softly, trying to sit up.

Monica quickly pushed him back down gently. "No, don't try to move right now." She said softly. "You suffered from a few broken ribs, remember the doctor telling you that?" She asked.

Chandler was just glancing at her in confusion. He wondered briefly why he felt closer to Joey and Phoebe, than to Monica, Ross, and Rachel.

Monica took a deep breath. Why wasn't he saying anything? She wondered silently. She breathed a sigh of relief when the doctor walked in to check on him.

"How we doing today?" The doctor asked, cheerfully. "Your awake, I'm glad." He glanced at the chart in his hands. "It says here that if there's no more complications, then you should be able to go home in a few days."

Chandler just nodded, not saying a word.

"Why hasn't he said anything since he woke up?" Monica asked concerned. "Normally he would talk to us and tell us some joke, or say something sarcastic, but he hasn't spoken since he woke up a little bit ago."

The doctor looked puzzled. "I'm not sure about that. Maybe he has nothing to say?" He suggested, then scribbled something on the clipboard. "I'll be back in a little bit to check on him." He walked out of the room.

Monica watched him leave, then sighed. She glanced back at Chandler. "So you okay? Need anything? Anything at all?" She asked softly, slowly sliding her fingers down his cheek.

Chandler shook his head, then closed his eyes again.

* * *

It had been a few days later. Chandler still had not spoken since he woke up, but wouldn't let Monica, Rachel, or Ross help him with anything. He wasn't sure why though.

He had been discharged, and was waiting outside for the others. He leaned against the building, when the others finally came out. They got into Phoebe's cab, then headed back towards the apartment. He had been given a prescription of pain killers, which always made him want to sleep.

When they had gotten to their respective apartments, he went straight into his bedroom to sleep off the meds.

Monica was sitting on the couch. "What's wrong with him? Why won't he say anything?" She wondered to herself, glancing towards his bedroom door, which he had forgot to close.

Phoebe shrug. "Give him some time. He's just got out of the hospital."

Monica sighed, then nodded slowly. "Alright, your right." She said, glancing at the floor.

* * *

Monica had fallen asleep on the couch the night before. She glanced sleepily at her watch, then sighed. It was 8:00 AM. She slowly got up, then went back to her apartment, across the hall. When she walked in, everyone minus Chandler were in there. She glanced around. "Where is..?"

Ross glanced up from his bowl of cereal. "He just went for a walk earlier, he'll be back."

She sat down at the table. "How is he today? Does he seem alright?"

He thought a moment. "Yah, he seemed alright today."

She gave a sigh of relief. "That's good."

Then the door opened, and Chandler walked back in. He took his jacket off, then went to sit on the couch beside Joey and Phoebe.

Monica sighed, then stood up from the table, and walked over to sit in the comfy chair beside the couch. "Chandler? Can you say something to me today?" She asked hesitantly. "Please?"

Chandler just glanced at her for a moment, but stayed silent.

She took a deep breath. "What do you want me to say? Want me to say I'm sorry? It wasn't just my fault here! Oh, wait.. you didn't remember us breaking up though.." she glanced at him in confusion. "So why do you seem so mad at me?"

He shrug. "I don't know, okay?!" His voice was hoarse because he hadn't used it in a while. "I just don't feel that close to you, Ross, or Rachel anymore. I feel closer to Joey and Phoebe, but I don't know why!"

She stood up from the chair, then went to pacing. "You don't know why?! Because of our fight! We were separated because of our fight! You were telling me how much you hated marriage! Richard said that he would marry me! I didn't know about the surprise proposal you were gonna give to me until Joey told me, but by then, it was too late! After that, you tried to kill yourself!"

He was just staring at her, his eyes wide at her sudden outburst.

She sunk back down into her chair. "I'm sorry," she said softly, rubbing her forehead. "I didn't mean that." She apologized. "Obviously, we just can't pick up where we left off. I guess we all just need to rebuild our trust in each other."

He slowly stood up, then without another word to her, walked out of the apartment.

Tears slid down her cheeks as she watched him leave, then covered her mouth with her hand. She hadn't meant to yell at him, all her hurt just poured out at once. He had left, but she hoped it wasn't for good.

Phoebe stood up. "We will talk to him. You just need to keep your attitude in check, Mon." She walked out after him, Joey exchanged a glare with Ross, before following after them. He obviously hadn't forgotten Ross's hostility.

Monica watched them leave. "Pheebs is right," she said softly. "I do need to watch my attitude before I lose him for good." She glanced towards the door, hoping they would come back in soon.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey all! I present to you this brand new chapter! And I hope this met expectations. So review, follow, favorite, or all three.**

 **Tall, out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. First, I would like to thank my reviewers. Then I would like to say I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. I know the story is seeming a bit rushed, and I will try to slow it down. And I didn't really like making Chandler acting like that, but I followed where the story was heading. It doesn't seem like there would be many chapters left in this story, so that makes me sad. But all the reviews you guys are giving to the story makes me feel awesome! So please, please, keep it up!**

* * *

Phoebe walked into the apartment, with Joey behind her. "Chandler?!" She called out. "We need to talk!" She sat her purse down on the foosball table, then walked into his room.

Chandler was laying on the bed with his back to her, staring at the wall.

She walked over and sat down on edge of the bed. "She shouldn't have yelled, I told her before we came to talk to you that she needed to watch her attitude. Can't you just give her another chance? You really love her."

He rolled over to glance at her. "I do love her," he spoke up softly. "And I miss her so much!"

She smiled. "Then you should talk to her. Tell her that."

He nodded. "You're right."

* * *

Monica had gotten up to pace nervously. What if he never forgave her? What if he had decided that he wanted to end things with her? She didn't know if she could do that or not. She ran her fingers through her hair, feeling frustrated with herself.

Ross and Rachel were watching her from the table.

What if she had blown this? She shook her head, trying to clear it. Chandler still loved her, right? Of course he did! She was only thinking silly thoughts, or so she hoped. She quickly glanced up when the door opened.

Chandler was standing there, looking a bit lost as if he wasn't sure where he was going. He walked over to where Monica was standing, then took a deep breath. "Mon, I'm sorry," he apologized softly. "I shouldn't have run out like that."

Monica nodded. "It's alright," she said, smiling. "And I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, its not your fault that you didn't remember our argument." They just stood there for a moment, staring at each other. She hesitantly walked over to him, then wrapped her arms around his neck. "I hope we never get separated like that ever again. Our friends were in the middle of our argument and had to pick sides."

He nodded in agreement. "I know." He hesitantly pulled away from her grasp. "If we got back together, what would happen the next time we had an argument? Would we break up and you go back to Richard again?"

She stared at him. "Okay. I may not know what's going to happen the next time we have an argument, but what if we take this one step at a time. And one argument at a time."

He nodded in understanding. "That sounds good. But I don't know if things will ever be the same between us again."

She shrug. "I don't know either. But I'm willing to try, if you are that is."

He nodded. "I'm willing to try. One step and one day at a time."

She wanted to kiss him, but decided against it. They had a long road ahead of them to rebuild their trust in each other. "Okay then. One day and one step at a time," she agreed softly.

* * *

 **This was a really short chapter I know, but I couldn't really think of any more for it, where it ended here sounded good for the time being. And again, sorry it hasn't been updated in a while, and sorry its a bit rushed. As I said, I will try to slow the pace down a bit. Anyways, enjoy! Follow, favorite, comment, or all three. I really hope I still have readers out there.**

 **Tall, out!**


End file.
